


heather

by Satorislut



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, kinda some fluff, mostly sad, tendou satori centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satorislut/pseuds/Satorislut
Summary: i listened to the song heather by conan gray and i couldn't help myself i had to make a fanfic about it.if you dont know that song its kinda about unrequited gay love and it bops hard.Tendou cant help but pine after The ace on his volleyball team, and his roommate but hes almost positive Wakatoshi doesn't feel the same.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	heather

Tendou Satori was anything but oblivious. He saw everything, it came out in his play style. He saw stuff he regret. He was extremely sensitive to almost every social interaction. Every turning of their lip and furrow of their brow. He saw it, it made sense.

He saw the way Wakatoshi looked at her. When she walked by long blonde hair waving behind her. Her pale thin thighs adorned with a modest skirt. A sweet smile and kind round eyes. Blue pupils that saw through nothing. She was blissfully unaware. She wasn’t fine tuned into any social interaction.

Satori envied her, Heza was her name. She was perfect, she was everything Satori wasn’t. Attractive, ignorant, naive, trusting, kind, female. She was everything Wakatoshi was looking for. Everything Satori’s long term crush could need. Wakatoshi adjusted himself when she was around. They were both pining after one another, both oblivious and unaware of the others feelings. Wakatoshi would sit up straighter and he happened to break eye contact more with her, clearly nervous. His foot would tap and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He deepened his baritone voice. Heza wouldn’t stop laughing, everything was funny. She couldn’t stop staring at Wakatoshi when he wasn’t looking. Her cheeks dusted pink.

Hes straight

That observation was Satori’s downfall. Wakatoshi couldn’t like him. It wasn’t possible.

“Toshi you should just ask her out already im telling you she likes you, you don't wanna miss this opportunity.” Satori had since decided his selfish needs could be put on hold for his friend.

He watched Wakatoshi stare at the ground. He fiddled with his fingers momentarily. “Okay.. I will. Thank you Satori.” The red head couldn’t help but frown at the grim look on his bestfriends face. It went away as he got up and headed for Satoris back door. “I would like to leave and do that now.” He turned as he said it, his handsome frame obvious. Defined eyebrows and thin lips.  
Satori chuckled.

“Sure thing tosh. Im comin with ya!” He bounced up and followed Wakatoshi out of his empty house. Passing by the plants Wakatoshi planted last year on his way out. He smiled remembering falling deeper into his liking of the man in front of him through that. Seeing the wing spikers soft smile, and deep satisfaction ooze out of his dark eyes.

Satori grabbed a baseball cap on the way out hoping it didn’t make his already messy hair look worse. He hadn’t wanted to gel it so bad since it was becoming product stiffened all the time.  
He quickly walked after the taller man who orderly sat in the vehicle. Waiting for the rowdy redhead to follow suit. Satori plopped in the shotgun and let the motions of driving whisk him away. He didn’t have to care or pay attention when driving just let the road pass underneath.

They finally arrived at the party. They were there to find Heza. Entering the party was intense. Satori felt the need to focus on everyone and everything strobe lights stealing his attention, then the way that girl was totally uninterested in her date. Or the way that those guys were definitely not 20 (legal drinking age in japan). They flew to the girl and guy that were fighting. Until they rested on Heza. Fitting cause Heza never had that blaring need to understand everything at the back of her mind. Heza had her hair half up half down and curled.

Wakatoshi's gaze hardened with what Satori could only describe as passion. His eyes locked onto Heza like she was the only person in the world. He flatlined straight to her and left Satori in a matter of seconds. The wind that hit Satori's face in Wakatoshi's haste reminding him of his assumed loneliness. He scoffed at himself before heading to the bar. Sitting down he ordered a umeshu. He couldn't stop his eyes talking everything in. Those girls totally had a crush on the guy a few seats down at the bar. He looked to be about 21, he acted like 18 though the way he was boisterously laughing with the bartender charming him. Satori wouldn't be surprised if he was gay, the way his feet were angled at the rather attractive bartender said enough. He noticed said bartender get closer to the now dubbed gay male, they seemed to have a short yet secret conversation..  
Satori had already lost interest and instead focused on the fact that Heza was wearing Wakatoshi's coat. More specifically his sweater. His arm was snug around her and they both seemed to light up whenever they were around eachother. Satori felt his heart ache as his drink was delivered. Wakatoshi would never consider him. It was a fact, he shouldn't be so affected by it.

He picked up the beverage and gulped it down, he had alcohol before. But this felt different, maybe it was the heartbreak surrounding his being or the fact that he hadn't had this drink before. But he felt the rest of the drink fall down his throat with ease. Great maybe once Heza and Toshi are married I can be a drunk. Easy enough.  
He had been too absorbed in his self pity to notice that the gay bar guy was now sitting next to him.

"Hey there! Im Shunsuke. I noticed you looked kinda lonely and since I'm not here with anybody we could be friends for the night." The male had very loud and expressive eyes. But the deeper Satori searches those dark hazel eyes he noticed there was very little information in them. He slumped his shoulders and decided that it wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm Satori. Nice to meet you.." he felt like everything he said was slurred. He could barely talk let alone talk in his normal manner. Within a few minutes Satori found it hard to focus on Shunsuke. He opened his mouth to say that but he felt himself get guided into the bathroom. Thank god this guy is nice, I probably look like I need to throw up. He got the message but was confused when Shunsuke followed him into the stall and locked it. His actions were so sluggish he wanted to slap himself. He barely had time to think before his knees hit the bathroom floor.

When he had awoke he noticed his sore back and the little bit of blood on the floor. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't of had.. sex with Shunsuke. And Wakatoshi was probably long gone. He wobbled up and checked his phone. 11 am. Great, a text message from Wakatoshi. 

Toshi ( ͡ᵔ 👅 ͡ᵔ): A very nice man said he took you home. So I hope that you enjoyed yourself last night and me and Heza are officially dating so thank you. 2am 5/14

He felt the familiar pain in his heart and slowly got up ignoring the pain all over. His pants barely stayed up and he fiddled with the broken zipper trying his best not to cry. Slowly he limped out of the bathroom and into the cold morning air. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he readjusted his baseball cap. This way nobody could see his wet eyes. His lanky frame made his way back home. The shooting pain in his spine and the hand shaped bruises on his neck screaming.

When he does finally throw open the apartment door, no surprise Wakatoshi and Heza are watching a crappy indie love movie on the couch. Wakatoshi seemed more interested in playing with Heza’s blonde locks. Said wing spiker looked up when the door opened and nodded in acknowledgement at Satori’s presence. Heza looked at him a smiled, still wearing Wakatoshi’s polyester sweater.

He tried his best to conceal his limp and missed the now confused look Wakatoshi was giving his back as he stumbled into his room.

As Satori sat down he noticed a text from the one and only.

Toshi ( ͡ᵔ 👅 ͡ᵔ): I am confused Satori, I thought you were home already that's why we slept on the couch. Where were you? 11:34am 5/14

Satori felt his fingers freeze, he was surprised they didn’t notice his neck. He decided to fib a little.

Me: Ah, i didn’t give that guy my real address just incase. I walked to a hotel and spent the night! Sorry ¯\\_( ͡≖ ‿‿ ͡≖)_/¯ 11:35am 5/14

He sighed and charged his phone just wanting to sleep forever. Never wake up and see Toshi and Heza making out. And he had just that in mind while he fell into sleep.

He awoke to gentle fingers rubbing his arm. “Hey Tendou Waka told me to wake you up, he wanted to invite you to my friend’s party. Since you had a blast last time,” she laughed slightly as i gave her a confused look. “Ah sorry Ten, just get up when you can alright? We have to leave in 15 minutes you're basically dressed.” She smiled on her way out. She’s almost as talkative as me. There was comfort that if he was a girl he could get Toshi, cause apparently he liked talking machines. His lower back hurt more and the bruise on his neck was defiantly more pronounced. He sighed and immediately went to change his clothes. Not wanting to wear the same attire. Once his clothes were changed he made his way into the living room, Baseball cap on tighter and covering most of his red hair. He didn’t want to go but he couldn’t leave Wakatoshi there with Heza. They made their way out the door and into Wakatoshi’s car Satori sitting in the backseat. He could only pray that idiot from last night wasn’t there. His prayers seemed to be answered because when he did enter the bar he didn’t see that devilish face flirting with the bartender. But Satori did decide on Standing against the back wall and watching everyone else have fun. This time he didn’t take in every detail he’d rather be oblivious and have no idea that that woman is definitely cheating and that the man she’s with is also cheating. He tried his best to shut his overactive brain off but it was hard when he saw Wakatoshi make his way toward Satori.

He stayed silent as he stood in front of the red head. It took a few moments but finally that beautiful voice came through his thin lips. “What happened to your neck?” He sounded so confused that he couldn’t of possibly come over here with that question in mind.

Satori froze again and sighed. He forced and embarrassed hat readjustment and angled his gaze toward the floor. “Well i ended up getting a little frisky last night Toshi, he liked it rough.” Satori couldn’t bring it in him to make that anymore convincing so he prayed Toshi woul

Warm lips met his. They made him want to faint it felt so right, the spark that came through the lanky middleblockers body urged him to kiss back so he did and he felt the relief flood through Wakatoshi’s body. Toshi broke off the kiss and mumbled to meet him outside in 2 minutes. Satori sat against the wall in awe and did as Toshi said. He managed to make it outside and was only left in the moonlight for a minute. As soon as Wakatoshi was outside he grabbed Satori’s thin arm and led him into his car. Satori could hardly manage his emotions but as he sat in the car silent he ended up discovering what was really bugging him.

They stopped infront of their shared apartment and Satori was led inside and placed gently on the couch. He sluggishly removed his hat and shoes and curled up on the couch. Still silent as Wakatoshi took his clothes off in favor of comfier clothes. When said man sat down next to him he felt his body relax wanting so badly to say something.

“Are you gonna change Satori?” silence so warmly greeted his question but Satori knew if he tried to talk he’d just cry.

“Satori look at me,” He couldn’t help that his red eyes looked up pathetically and met Toshi’s warm brown ones. “Whats wrong? Youve been quiet.” 

Satori couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears fell one after another. Again and again soaking the back of his hands. He gasped and finally wrung out what had been bothering him. “Why would you ever kiss me.. Im not even half as pretty.” After this statement he felt strong arms engulf him.

“I kissed you because you mean everything to me, I didn’t realize until I felt that jealousy at knowing you were with someone else. And I think you’re incredibly attractive.”  
He felt himself melt as the Wingspiker went on. The feeling of being loved finally is something hes accustomed to. Satori broke through the strong arms and kissed Wakatoshi himself.

“Thank you toshi i really needed that.” He could finally be at peace knowing he didn’t have to be heza. He could be Satori Tendou, a damn good guess blocker and soon to be Wakatoshi Ushijima’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously heather is a such a great song i listened to it on repeat while making this.


End file.
